Miracle is an understatement
by Aryin
Summary: "It's your fault you know. Me turning into a dirty minded old man. I can't even sleep decently anymore if I don't sleep with you. As soon as you get better and recover your memory I'm going to make you take responsibility.", the blond said before closing his eyes and fell asleep. Chapter 7 up! Narusasu.
1. An obnoxious wake up

**Chapter 1**

**An obnoxious wake up **

It felt like a dream. His body was numb and his mind was vaguely aware of his surroundings. He opened his eyes only enough to realize that it was _that dream_ again: Naruto was giving him a piggy back ride, while he brought him back to Konoha, never reaching their destination.

The feeling of happiness and nostalgia were always present in this sweet dream. He missed his dobe. He missed the times when he was somewhat happy for being alive. The times he watched Naruto and Sakura yell 'Liar' to Kakashi at the same time; or the times when Sakura would ask him to a date and Naruto would whine, saying that he was much better than him; the times where he and Naruto made the perfect two pair team and would win against all odds.

He missed that so much, the time when he was happy. It was the sole fact that he was so obsessed with revenge that he could say without a doubt: "that was the happiest time of my life."

However he was conscious that when he woke up in that morning, in one small room of Orochimaru's hideout, he would have to repress his tears and regrets. Not that he had ever had cried, he hadn't shed a tear in wears. But at the same time he cried tears that were not visible, tears that were so deep inside of him that scarred his heart a little more every time. And he had no excuse for regretting. If he regretted than every pain he caused to them will be in vain.

His head was just besides Naruto's, his chin was supported by the blonde's shoulder. He was so close that he felt the warmth of his breathing. Sasuke shifted his head a little so he could look at the blonde unruly hair that grazed his cheek. The color was as bright as ever.

He knew this was a dream, even though it felt so realistic. A part of him wanted to believe that this dream was real, because it felt like it, but no matter what, he would always open his eyes to realize that after all, it had all been a dream. Besides there was no way that this could be real.

However there was still something that bothered him.

He shifted his body trying to turn his head back, but he didn't get the right vision angle. He ended up loosening his grip around Naruto's neck, so he could turn his head back upside down.

Sasuke saw Kakashi looking at him wary, as if he was ready to strike at any sign of danger. He didn't know why, but he knew it was him. He knew that he was the danger. Shifting his head, he saw Sakura wearing the same expression, although she looked concerned as well.

He really could have let it pass, but…

Why was there a parade of people behind them? Even if it was a soundless dream, he didn't think he would have such a detailed dream with so many people as far as his somewhat blurry vision allowed him to see.

Was his dream becoming some sort of nightmare?

He hated this thought with passion.

This dreamed was his and he only wanted Naruto in it!

But since the rest of the people didn't disappear he knew his dream was already ruined. He groaned, or at least he would have if this wasn't a dream. He pulled his torso back to its original position, with his cheek on the blonds' shoulder to rest. He felt tired and exhausted; all the numbness he had felt was now replaced with annoying pains, and urges to stretch his limbs. His mind was still fuzzy, but it hurt to think.

Some part of him knew he was awake; however another part of him told him that it was impossible for him to be awake. These contradictory thoughts made his head hurt more, and he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep with thoughts of a happier time when he didn't feel so lonely.

He wanted to dream of all the times Naruto had so cunningly convinced him to go along with something either to see Kakashi's face or any other plans that he had never imagined he would've agreed to. He wanted to dream with the all the times he argued with Naruto because he couldn't be honest about his feelings and say strait to him that he was his best friend. He wanted to dream with all the things he never got the chance to do and say: like telling Naruto sorry and thank you for everything; or saying to Sakura that he would never returned her feelings, without hurting her; or to finally address Kakashi as his sensei correctly for all the times he had denied the respect to the adult that had most cared for him.

For a moment lost in the sweetness of his dreams, the pain went back to numbness, and his senses were again dull. He had almost drifted into one of his dreams when his ears suddenly regained their ability to perceive sound.

"Sasuke? Are you awake?"

To this familiar voice a smirk was drawn instantly in his lips. He felt like playing with the dream.

"I'm dreaming, dobe."

His voice sounded tired and breathless. Somehow he felt tired from saying such simple words. The heavy eyelids were too stubborn to open.

"You're awake!"

"Hun."

It was the soft groan he could manage; it had been barely audible to his ears. He wanted to sleep so badly, that he felt he was seconds from drifting into another dream.

"Oi, Teme don't go to sleep. Come on, talk."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The voices suddenly faded out, he was so close.

Until his dream collapsed without warning and Sasuke found himself with his back on the hard floor and all his breath gone from his lungs and sore eyes from the sudden intake of the bright midday light.

He knew he had fallen from his god dammed bed. Such an obnoxious way to wake would leave him in a bad mood for the rest of his already hellish day. If Orochimaru even coughed anything regarding Konoha or Naruto he would certainly chop him into bits.

The raven rolled to the side knowing he wouldn't have the strength to get up from the weeks of intense training he had insisted on doing. Not that it matter much, he wouldn't die until he killed… who was he supposed to kill?

He was already on his knees and hands when his senses decided to tune in with the rest of his surroundings. The sounds made his head hurt and feel dizzy.

"NARUTO! What do you think you are doing dropping him like that!?"

"I just wanted to wake him up! He's been sleeping for ages!"

"That gives you no right to do it. Even if he is healed he is still on recovery!"

"Maa, don't start fighting."

"But…"

"SHUT UP!"

The last screamed surprised even him. He didn't know he was capable of such energy. He had suddenly managed to get up and scream, but the very same second next, he felt to dizzy to stand and fell backwards with his vision turning black.

Someone had grabbed him midway in his fall.

"My head hurts."

The pain had come back tenfold. He felt like someone had hit his head countless times until it had cracked like an egg. And maybe there was some truth to that since he felt a bandage around his head when his hand reached it.

His mind was going a thousand an hour. He wasn't supposed to be with them. But then again where was he supposed to be? His memory came fragmented. The bits and pieces refused to be one as well. He didn't know where the dream ended and reality started.

"Where am I?"

"See for yourself Sasuke.", the cheerfulness in the blue eyed ninja was evident.

Forcing his eyes to open and focus, he blinked a couple of times before he realized that he was in fact not dreaming and before him was...

"Konoha."


	2. A bitter sweet dream

**Chapter 2**

**A bitter-sweet dream part 1**

It's always difficult to tell when you're dreaming or awake. Your mind is still clouded in the dreams or nightmares that in their true essence are the things that you are worried about when you're awake.

Sometimes reality feels like a dream, and sometimes dreams feel like reality.

And right now, Sasuke was sure that this was a very vivid dream.

Because honestly, if this wasn't a dream, then he didn't know in which crazy world he was in.

Don't get him wrong, waking up in a bed with his all body aching was practically a daily routine. After a whole life of training nonstop for days disregarding his limits and health, he was more than used to it. This was not an exaggeration, and that bad habit had only gotten worse after he went to Orochimaru, and after… a succession of many scarring events that made this bad habit into a psychological need.

Waking up in a hospital room was also not something out of his reality spectrum. God only knows how many times he would wake up in a sterilized room that immediately stimulated his response to sickness. The years of being in and out of rooms with this particular smell had not given him immunity, and it had actually made his conditional response even worse.

Nope, it was all normal, but then, when you add this third element in this 'normal' reality, you cannot but be _sure_ that it was definitely a dream.

Naruto was sleeping by his side.

See, definitely a dream. And the more the raven haired rogue glared at the snoring blond that was currently holding him like he was some sort of body pillow the more he was convinced.*

Forget the fact that their noses are touching; forget the that he can feel the warm breath coming out of slightly open lips; and definitely forget that the smoldering hold that the blond ninja has on him is making his breathing scarce.

This was a dream.

A very vivid dream and nothing more.

So again, what was stopping him from throwing the idiot out of bed?

And the answer is… complicated, but mostly guilt.

It was a dream after all, and it would end pretty soon, unlike his current situation of being stuck in a hideout for at least more three months.

He barely had the time to sleep with the headline ending soon. Orochimaru was weak but not that much. If he didn't finish his training in time, before Orochimaru asked for his body…

It's most likely because of that reason that he is having this dream. It's was probably an incentive to train harder. A weird kind of incentive, but he got it. He had unfinished business with Naruto.

And just thinking that overpowering the snake sennin was not even the hard part of his plan... If he does make it, which he will, he has definitely a lot of thing to settle straight.

Starting with the real idiot, not this personification of him, but for now, it would do.

He rubbed his nose accidentally with the blond's when he turned his head to face again that whiskered face he had grown familiar to.

Naruto had grown up so much, (although he himself did too). It was the fact that they hadn't met in ages while they grew up that made the difference stand out more. He wondered who of them was taller. The real blue eyed ninja would surely have a fit when he found out he's shorter for maybe an inch or two. Would he be upset in case he was the one shorter? Well if Naruto made a big deal out of it, he would just ignore him even if it irked him a little.

Sasuke stretched his legs, and pushed with his bare feet into Naruto's legs, in order to get the blonde to release the leg that he was holding with his own leg. He noticed that his feet were cold when he touched the other's foot.

This reminded him of the time when he used to rub his feet on Itachi's since it was fun to hear his brother gasp at the sudden cold on his skin. Itachi would always rub back in order to warm his, complaining about his freezing toes. It was the same for the hands. His brother always compared them with ice cubes, while blowing warm breath on them.

He really shouldn't remember things like this. It always made him sad and frustrated.

The raven haired rogue then gasped softly when he realized that unconsciously he had start rubbing his foot softly against Naruto's and stopped abruptly. Not even in a dream he would be caught doing something as lame as that, even if his feet were freezing cold which was the case.

He would have died of embarrassment if he was caught doing something so childlike. Even if it was to the most childlike person he ever met.

Now that his legs where free, he started to squeeze out of the hold the blond had on him by crawling backwards, just like a cat would do when stuck.

Once he was free from the blond, he looked around until he found a window, from which he could see an early rising sun in a pink colored sky. The light wasn't bright, but it had been enough for him to be drawn to it.

The light snoring though, brought his attention to the sleeping idiot next to him again. It was hard not to be drawn to the big silly grin in that whiskered face.

"Humm… Sasuke…", he heard the blond mumble.

_Why would I have a dream of Naruto dreaming about me? I guess it wouldn't be a dream if it wasn't weird._

"Pwetty…"

In response to that outrageous statement which made something in Sasuke snap, the raven haired rogue promptly shifted his body in order to aim his leg at the blond's stomach.

"Even if this is a dream!" the rogue started muttering." Don't say weird things about me in your sleep, usuratonkachi!"

And with that he swiftly kicked the blond in the gut sending him straight to the floor.

Satisfied with the shriek he heard, his chest swelled with pride, and superiority. That would teach the idiot not to call him… weird things.

"Ouch! That god dammed hurt! What the hell was the idea you…?"

The blond had started ratting, but stopped when he looked up to the raven haired boy who in return was watching him. Their gazes locked neither one of them being able to figure out what the other was thinking or in Sasuke's case what was coming next, since it was a dream.

The wide smile that went from one ear to another and the bright blue glimmering eyes, made the onyx eyes soften.

It was amazing how your mind could capture a person so well to the point you can't tell the difference from the true one from a dream one.

"Sasuke. You're finally awake!", the blond almost jumped at him as if he couldn't believe he was really there.

For a moment, the onyx eyed rogue thought that the blond was going to hug him. They were again close, Naruto had jumped to his feet and was now leaning on the bed with his arms supporting his weight. But just as quick as it appeared, the smile and enthusiasm of the blue eyed ninja was gone.

The raven's heart clenched, painfully, in his chest. Would the Naruto he knew do that sorrowful expression when he saw him? He didn't doubt it. Not even an idiot like him would ever be able to trust him again.

"Define awake, dobe. Am I not just dreaming?"

He hadn't intended to sound so sour and bitter. However, what else should he sound like? This was a dream. And an annoying one to that, if the frustration he was feeling was of any indication. He just hoped this dream wouldn't end up with him waking up crying and feeling frustrated with himself. He hated those. Especially if they involved Naruto or Itachi, it wouldn't be the first time he woke up in tears over the sadness and pain he harbored towards them.

"What?", the blond asked not understanding what he said.

"I said, dobe, am I not dreaming still?"

Sasuke was now a bit mad at the fact that he was looked as if he was the one off.

"You're not dreaming, Sasuke. You're in Konoha. I brought you back! The war is over and the Ten tails and Obito are gone. And guess what I'm a Hokage! I'm the seventh hokage."

The seriously look on Naruto's face made it hard for him to swallow such statements.

"Wait, wait! What war? Ten tails, aren't there only nine? And who is Obito? Konoha? And you, the seventh Hokage? Don't make me laugh, dobe. Even in a dream you're too full of yourself."

"Sasuke, don't you remember?"

The look on the blonds' face was pissing him off.

"Remember what? This is a dream, dobe. There is no away you're a Hokage! At least not yet! Not while I'm still under Orochimaru's guidance, and definitely not before I kill my brother! You're a fast learner but it is impossible to grow that strong in just a few years, at least to the level of Hokage you would still be lengths away from it still!"

Was he really that intimidated by Naruto? He knew he was scared of him getting stronger by day, but still, it wasn't humanly possible to get _that_ stronger in a few years, right?

What a lousy dream, and the worst was the look on the blond's face. He hadn't meant to snap out like that. His only consolation was the fact that this was a dream, and that he could have a second chance on this matter with the real Naruto.

However when the blond turned his back to him and left, it took all that Sasuke had of self-restraining not to ask where he was going. Even in a dream he couldn't help but feel he was being abandoned.

Would he be abandoned too once he returned to Konoha? He really shouldn't ask himself questions to which he already knew the answer. Because abandoned wouldn't be the right word. If he was lucky enough to not end up in prison, he would never be trusted again. Things would never be as they were, no matter his reasons, he had done unforgivable things.

If he returned to konoha, it would only be so he could set things right, because once he said what it needed to be said, he would probably leave and never come back.

He was going to truly be alone.

And since he had brought it on himself he had no right to complain.

He knew that, but it didn't make him feel better.

Sasuke stared at the door for a long time before, he directed his gaze to the pillow. Lying down, he hid his face on the soft surface, reminding himself that crying wouldn't solve anything.

He really hated this dream.

* * *

Review please. In my opinion this one turned out better than the original.


	3. Balance

**Chapter 3**

**Balance**

Naruto walked, quickly, unsure of what to feel or think. The only thing he knew was that Sasuke did not remember the war or anything related to it.

Meaning that all he had said during their fight; all that happened that made Sasuke see the light he had lost; all that they did together in order to save the world; and all that happened in those seconds in which he thought he had failed and lost everything and then realized he would finally be able to realize his dreams; those moments were all gone.

All that he had hoped and dreamed for so long was again delayed if not completely lost. And starting over was not an option because if Sasuke didn't remember ever leaving Orochimaru meant that he would lose him again.

Sasuke would have to remember that his beloved brother was dead; that his family had been killed because things were rushed by a corrupt elder that only wanted the mangekyou existent within the Uchiha clan; that his brother had suffered and lied in order to protect his little brother.

There was no away he could break Sasuke again by making him acknowledge all this, not when he had saved him once. He wasn't going to tell him something as twisted and painful like that when all he wanted was to protect him and make him happy.

Deep in his thoughts he hadn't realized that he had stopped and his fist had made a dent in the wall near him. He only noticed because Sakura had called him.

"Naruto, did something happen?"

The blond turned to her, not sure of what to say.

"Hm.", he nodded." Sakura-chan, come to the office and bring Kakashi-sensei with you."

He returned to his hurried pace, leaving Sakura behind without a second thought.

It had been two months since he started being the official Hokage, and four mounths since the war ended. Although he had hesitated, at first, still in grieve over Tsunade's death, he had agreed two weeks later. He had then become the seventh Hokage.

The number six had been skipped, it was the daimyo's decision and he didn't argue. He didn't want the number on his back to be the same as Danzou, who he later came to find was the culprit behind a lot of dirty deeds, including the instigation of the Uchiha massacre. The sixth Hokage would be forever closed in the darkness of the history of Konoha, to never be acknowledged as anything but a shadow as punishment for all that Danzou did. His face would also not be sculpted on the Hokage's monument, instead was just the number '6' carved into the rock.

It was a fitting punishment.

Naruto believed that, but would Sasuke also agree? His mind had been circling about this question since the moment that sentence had been deferred. In his shoes, and knowing the onyx eyed rogue, he could honestly say that he thought the punishment had been too light. However he had hoped the raven haired would react better since he would see things in another light. Now, knowing that he had forgotten, these thoughts were all but trivial and insignificant.

Even though things were chaotic after the war, and with Konoha still being rebuilt, most of his thoughts and actions were towards or thinking of Sasuke. Not had he only the responsibility of an entire village as their Hokage he had the responsibility of taking care of Sasuke. These facts had made everything much harder for him.

At the beginning he couldn't find the balance between them, since when he dedicated some time to Sasuke often going to visit him in the hospital while he was on coma, he wasn't taking care of the village's affairs and therefore choosing Sasuke over the village. This had led to harsh critics, not only from the other Kage's especially the Raikage and the Tsuchikage but also Sakura and Kakashi, which had hurt more.

That had led him to drop completely his visits to the hospital, which meant that besides attending to the village's affairs twenty four/seven meant that he had given up on Sasuke, which made him frustrated to no end. He had fought tooth and nail to stand by his word of choosing both, only to give up on something that was just as precious as his dream.

For a month he had continued to feel this anguish until the night a couple of Anbus reported that Sasuke had been kidnapped by his former teammates of Taka, after failing to realize it had happened. At that he exploded, literally. All Konoha had awakened that night to the screams of an enraged seventh Hokage running down the streets of Konoha faster than the speed of sound. When he had finally caught up with the runway group with the forced help of Neji and Kiba (which he had yet to apologize properly for threatening to kill them and wipe the floor with them), he engaged in a all out war against Juugo and Suigetsu.

The result?

Not pretty. There was a lot off begging, tears and sorry's. Poor Karin who had watched everything while protecting Sasuke's unconscious form had been so terrified that when Naruto walked in her direction and asked _nicely_ to give Sasuke back, she promptly fainted.

Needless to say, Naruto walked back to Konoha, carrying his prize bridal style with a look that said: _'If anyone tries to steal him from me again I'll make them wish they weren't born.'_

Until this day Konoha stills speaks of that night, comparing it to the fairytales of a prince fighting the bad guys to save the kidnapped princess. Konohamaru had pestered him for weeks, asking him when he was going to kiss the '_princess_' so he could wake up.

Honestly he had blushed like a tomato and became flustered when he heard that for the first time. Not to mention that Konohamaru had represented the play so perfectly that he even included the kissing sounds and added a smut version, using the boy on boy technique. Kakashi who had been present at the time like Sakura, had found it amusing, while the green eyed girl blushed, had a nose bleed, and then fainted.

Konohamaru still has the bump on his head and a black eye, which to Naruto's opinion was a light punishment.

Because of this events he had finally found balance between attending to Konoha's affairs and being with Sasuke by spending the day working for the village and spending the night sleeping next to Sasuke, ensuring that kidnapping wasn't happening ever.

However due to the somewhat explicit representation of Konohamaru, and the fact that he slept next to the raven haired boy, he started to have dreams about Sasuke… The 'pleasant' kind of dreams.

He always wakes up feeling mortified and flustered, since then, not to mention having the need of beating a certain kid who had put the images in his head in the first place.

Today had been the exception, and he wondered if he had said anything during his dream that made the onyx eyed boy kick him out of bed. The probability, although dreadful, was likely to be very high.

Again, while he opened his office's door to find Sakura and Kakashi already waiting, he started to feel frustrated about the current situation. After what he had been through, besides the war, he had to deal with more obstacles when he had thought that by now he would be in another stage.

He sat in his chair sighing.

"Sasuke woke up.", he simply breathed out.

"I thought you would be more excited when that happen.", Kakashi commented.

"I was, until I realize that…"

"Why didn't you tell me Naruto? "Sakura interrupted." I still haven't checked on him today. Honestly are you still holding a grudge on me beca…?"

"…He doesn't remember anything.", Naruto finished.

Sakura realized she should stay quiet for now. She just tended to forget that Naruto was the Hokage. However when he change to his more responsible and stern side, she recalled her place.

"Sasuke doesn't remember the war. He woke up thinking he was dreaming, since he probably still thinks he's still with Orochimaru. I left after that but I could tell he went to sleep again."

"Did you force anything on him?", Sakura then asked.

"No. I might not be bright, but I know something like that would be bad for him."

"It would be bad.", Sakura agreed. "There are many kinds of amnesia, but to know which means we would have to question him and if he still thinks he's under Orochimaru's influence he could try and escape if he realizes he is not dreaming."

"What are you planning to do?", Kakashi asked.

"I just know that right now I don't want to force him to remember something or make anything that will make him runaway."

"There is a chance his memory might spontaneously come back if you try to jog his brain. You don't have to necessarily make him remember bad things, just take him to places he knows or let him meet people he knows. It could help and at the same time we could collect information about how much he does remember for a proper diagnostic.", Sakura spoke while thinking carefully.

"There is still the problem of him realizing that he is not dreaming. In which case something like that will be useless since he will reject anything we try to say or do. He might try to kill you, Naruto, or target other people. If he becomes a liability you will have to take full responsibility as Hokage, and you know what that means.", Kakashi said, his tone making his thoughts clear.

"I'm not locking him up in a cell.", the young Hokage spit.

"You might not have the choice Naruto."

"EVEN if I don't have the choice, I will not do it! Can't you trust me a little more? You know what choosing _only_ the village did to me! I'm standing my ground Kakashi, I chose both the village and Sasuke knowing that it will make everything harder but that's what I chose! I will not choose one of them over the other, and it's the same for this situation."

"Honestly…", Kakashi sighed." Well, you're right Naruto, there is no reason for me not to trust you with this. I have faith you will manage to get through this, however you can never be too cautious.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!", the blond gave his best grin.

"Naruto, if you're going through with this plan you have to make sure that Sasuke thinks he is still dreaming. It's the crucial part of the plan, but there are still some loose ends we have to talk about."

"Oh?"

"Naruto, no… Hokage-sama, you can't possibly think I would simply agree to let you grab a patient that just woke up from a coma and go on a walk with him. Sasuke's body is debilitated and weak from the nine weeks he spent on coma. He will probably have difficulties to move, (it's a wonder he managed to speak). Moreover, I think he should be in recovery for a couple of weeks before going for a walk, but since we can't afford the time I'll be making a list of what you should do in case something happens. At the beginning of aggravation signs you'll have to bring him immediately to the hospital so you can't go too far understood?"

"Hai Sakura-chan! Thank you. You're both dismissed."

With that, Kakashi disappeared in a curtain of smoke will Sakura chose the door. Before leaving she turned again.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, I'm sorry for being so hard on you. You've just been Hokage for a little more than a couple of months and I know it has been hard on you, but I haven't helped at all. Instead I made it harder on you, by not supporting your choices, although I'm just worried that you work yourself too hard and that's why I told you not to worry about Sasuke so much. I didn't know I was adding more stress to you to the point you would explode like that. Just… please do your best but don't work yourself to death."

"You don't have to worry about that Sakura-chan. I can't die before I make myself the best Hokage ever."

The pink haired girl smiled, wholeheartedly, before finally closing the door.

The young Hokage knew perfectly well why she worried so much after him. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry about knowing that the reason wasn't about her realizing her feeling of romantic love for him after that particular event during the war. He knew she loved him, though. Just not in the way that he hoped for.

Leaning back on the chair, he suddenly noticed his stomach rumbling. Looking at the clock on his desk he realized it was six o'clock in the morning.

_Time for work I guess._

"Rumble"

_After breakfast._

* * *

_In case you're wondering why the tittle isn't called bitter sweet dreams 2 as a follow up to the second chapter's tittle, the reason is that this is a Naruto chapter and not a Sasuke chapter._

_Again sorry for the long waiting, but I hope it was worth it, I was on fire with this chapter. I might have some words mispelled as I always do, sorry about that._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _


	4. Confessions

**Chapter 4**

**Confessions**

The second time Sasuke supposedly woke up that morning he felt as numb and tired as if he was actually waking up in reality. However a few glances around the location he was in told him otherwise.

This was a follow up to the dream before he concluded. He had sometimes dreams that were linked to each other and in the process he would remember that he already had that dream.

As such he was already expecting to see Naruto again. Even if it was just a dream he didn't mind talking to him… In fact he wanted to talk to Naruto because it was just a dream.

However after waiting for five minutes, his impatience took the best of him and he decided to get out of the room and search for him. For some reason his limbs were heavy and it was difficult to move his arms and legs around at his will. How he managed to have the strength to get out of Naruto's hold he had no idea, or most likely he had spent all his energy on doing that.

His uneasiness urged him to hurry up though. He was too stubborn to just give up on his search just because he was bit slow and stiff. Ignoring his body's complaints the rogue pushed himself of the bed and forced his feet to bear the weight of his body. Immediately he could tell his knees would give up, and out of instinct his hands reached the bed for support, however his arms also failed to sustain his weight and he ended up falling on his knees rather roughly.

Frustrated and scared about not being able to stand, he tried once again, this time from the floor without the support of the bed which revealed to be a complete failure. Not wanting to fall into a panic state, he used the bed as a support to lift himself this time. His knees never shook so much in his entire life as bit by bit he was able to stand though shakily still leaning on the bed as support.

His breath was uneven from the effort, and that scared him, not because he doubted that this was a dream, but because this could be one of those dreams were he can't move no matter how much he tried. It was a reoccurring dreamed he had has a child that he absolutely detested, it was the manifestation of his feeling of helplessness and inability to move forward in life.

Feeling angered at the feeling he stubbornly kept standing although his knees would shake every time he attempted to move. The raven haired ninja turned around, and kept his eyes on the goal. He was going to walk to the door, open it and leave. He wasn't going to let this dream beat him, he would win. He just had to put his mind into it.

Giving the first step without needing support gave him one of the best feelings he could ever ask for, and as he grew confident with each step he give, the more the feeling grew. However the unexpected blurriness that penetrated his eyes and a feeling of sickness made him forget that his feet were supposed to carry his weight, and just like that his conscious was ripped away from him as he fell.

Sasuke regained his senses slowly without any recollection of falling. First, came the sense of hearing in which he heard someone call his name. It was an insistent voice, and somehow he picked up the worry in the words that he could not pick up because a nonstop ringing in his ears interfered. Secondly came the vision, blurry at first but it got better bit by bit. By that time he could already hear perfectly.

"Oi, Sasuke what happened?"

The rogue was frightened at the sudden realization of his surroundings, making the beat of his heart shoot like an arrow. He was confused this time, and while he wanted to move away and reply, he didn't have the strength to do so.

Naruto's face had been too close, but now as he tried to calm himself down, he started to remember what had happened. Although he recognized his dream and that he had felt dizzy and fell, he still couldn't find the energy to talk, and his attempt only seemed to make him weaker.

"Naruto, don't push him. He lost his senses so he just needs time. I'll be right back."

He was able to distinguish pink hair before the door close. He instantly related it to Sakura though he only got a glimpse of her.

"I tried to walk…", the onyx eyed ninja said slowly. "… I got dizzy."

"Teme, you scared the hell out of us! Sakura-chan was opening the door and the first thing I see is you falling forward. I only had time to reach for you before you hit the floor! I thought I wasn't going to make it again!"

"Hum… Again?"

"No…no, it's nothing. Are you feeling dizzy again?"

"No."

"Hum… do you remember anything?"

"About what?", the raven replied a bit to compliant.

"You don't want to kill me?"

"Dobe, why would I want to kill you?", Sasuke asked a bit torn between anger and sadness.

"Because you already did? I mean you attempted to kill me…not that you actually did kill me."

"You mean the valley of the end?"

"Huh, hum…yes."

The raven stared at the Naruto of his dream inquisitively. Why would he dream of this? Hadn't he already told his reason to the real Naruto? Was it because he didn't express himself clearly, not to Naruto but to himself? Was he not satisfied with what he told to the blond ninja and therefore he was dreaming of this?

"I know that it was a whim…"

"It's complicated.", the raven interrupted him.

The blue eyed ninja stopped just like Sasuke intended him to do.

"What I told you was just a resume of my reasons. As you might remember we didn't meet in the best moment to talk. For me to actually tell you the reason I would have to explain a lot, a whole life of reasons and complications that your poor brain can't keep up with because you don't know half of my story, and that it's not your fault because I never told you. I tried to tell you then, but obviously you couldn't understand where I was coming from and… I don't want to start at this point. Give me a second."

He looked at Naruto, who seemed completely dumbfounded at the sudden outburst he was having.

"Don't make a face like that, dobe or I'll simply quit and wait until I talk to the real you. And just so you know what I was going to say I'm never telling the real you! So, do you want to listen or not?"

"YES!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

He breathed in softly before continuing.

"I think you already know that my family was murdered by my brother, so that part doesn't need explanation, however it is very important so I have to start there. After suffering the pain of losing everything, I never took anything as granted again. I was angry at everyone and everything, but mostly my brother for taking everything away. I was also very hurt, and I promised myself that I would never feel this kind of pain again. That's why I never got myself involved with anyone back then, because I was angry and because I was afraid of being close to someone and have that someone been taken away from me again. I promised myself that I would never have anyone close to me, that I would be alone no matter what so I wouldn't feel the pain of losing anything again. I would grow strong in order to get revenge on my brother alone.

However that didn't last long after I joined team seven. Before I even realized you were already too important for me to lose you, even to the point of unconsciously protecting you with my own live. With all honesty I never hated you so much in my life! I still can't understand myself how the hell did I become so attached to you to the point of wanting to trade my life for yours when all we did was fight and tease each other! I broke the promise I did to myself and worse I kept breaking it over and over! With you, with Kakashi and Sakura.

But I knew you were going to be the end of me.

Have you any idea of the emotional stress you put me through every time I realized we were actually becoming closer knowing that if we did I would have to kill you?

Of course you wouldn't know. You didn't know that my brother told me to kill my best friend so I could become stronger in order to defeat him.

At that point I didn't care because I thought I was strong, and that I would become stronger, and that I didn't need help in order to become stronger. So I foolishly ignored my promised, ignored the upcoming disaster and decided to put my faith in you. And Naruto everything went down the hill from there. At the chunnin exams I realized how weak I was, and that you were becoming stronger. I realized that I wasn't going to kill Itachi the way I was but since I wasn't thinking of joining Orochimaru I relied on Kakashi. I still remember that creep saying that I would eventually go to him when I realized that my power wasn't enough.

And it wasn't.

When Itachi came to town and said he was going to hunt you, I was seeing my family murdered all over again. He was going to take you away from me, and I was going to be alone, hurting again and feeling helpless and weak for not being able to protect the people most important to me.

I fought him, and as you know it didn't end well. I spent two days in my personal hell over and over again. And by the time I came to I was so angry and frustrated at myself for being so weak that I wanted to prove to myself that I was still stronger than you. I didn't mean any of the words I spoke to you back then I was just so angry at the world, you, Itachi but mostly myself.

I realized I was weak, I realized I wouldn't get stronger in Konoha, and in my fury I remembered Orochimaru's words. Just like he said, I was going to him.

At the Valley of the End however I remember bits and parts, the seal was overwhelming me. I was feeling a sensation I never felt before. When you appeared, we fought, and I told you what I could. You just didn't understand because I didn't want you to understand. I was unfair to you all the time. And then that feeling overwhelmed me completely and the only thing I wanted was to kill you. I know now that that bloodlust was due to the seal, I never really intended to kill, even if a part of me wish to. I don't think that you would understand if I said that, before Itachi killed you and took you away I would rather kill you before him.

When the fight was over and you laid unconsciously on the floor the only thing I could think of was that, I couldn't follow your path, that we couldn't be together like you wanted us too. I couldn't walk next beside you because you and I are different. I realized I would rather be alone than hurting, and I knew that if I followed the same path as you I would end up hurting or worse, I would end up hurting you. Either way I decided, I was an avenger, and you… you would be a Hokage one day. I could have just killed you, I could've just give in into my brother's words, I could've just give in into my thirst for power, but on a whim I let you live.

I let you live on a whim. I decided I wanted you to live. That was my whim. Nothing more, and nothing less.

When you and your team found me at Orochimaru's lair I wasn't expecting. I had to fight you. It couldn't look like I had anything to with you. So I told you I was going to severe my bond with you. This was my way of telling you that you shouldn't pursue me anymore. I was a rogue by that time and if you kept searching for me while thinking of me as a friend you would eventually get hurt when I finally stopped going under the radar. I played my part so you would give up."

"How was I supposed to know that, Teme! You were fighting too seriously for just pretending."

"Dobe, I wasn't pretending! What do you think it would happen to me if Orchimaru found out about my real plan?

"What real plan?

"Dobe, I think you are thinking too low of me if you think I was just simply going to hand over my body to Orochimaru after the two and a half years was up. Do you really think I would grow strong, just too simply became someone else's tool?"

"Hum…"

"Usuratonkachi! You actually think I'm going to hand over my BODY just like that!"

"Oh."

"Dobe! That's why you will never be Hokage, you have nothing in your head!"

"Well, teme, not everyone gets to be a genius! Now what was the plan exactly?"

"The plan was to absorb Orochimaru rather than him absorbing me. It took a lot of training but I'm confident I'll overcome him. I only need him to be more weakened. After that I'll bargain with Suigetsu, I need him for the time being when I go look for my brother. I promised him Zabuza's sword in return he would accompany me until I found Itachi. I don't know what it may happen so I decided I would need a team before I went against Itachi. I'll go for Karen next. She's a special type of sensor as well as a healer. I'll need her power in order to find him, and warn of potential dangers. Next I'll go for Juugo. He's dangerous, powerful and bloodthirsty, but as long as I keep him under control with Sharingan he will be useful. After that I'll go look for Itachi and after killing him, I'll go back to Konoha."

"You're going back to Konoha?"

Sasuke could only stare at those piercing blue skies, and think of how deep they were just then. He didn't think he could actually dream of Naruto making such a surprised expression.

"Yes, that's the plan."

"You're really going back to Konoha!", the blond practically yelled.

"I don't like repeating myself. Wasn't I clear enough? Dobe why are you…?"

The Naruto of his dream pushed him suddenly into a tight embrace leaving him completely breathless, as if he wasn't on the verge of passing out already due to exhaustion.

If this was the real Naruto… well, first of all he just proved himself this was a dream. This was enough proof. The real Naruto would have punched him, shouted at him for being a bastard, and then soften up everything with one of his grins. The real Naruto would have never hugged him like this.

And since this wasn't real and only a dream he could enjoy without any shame or embarrassment the heat and comfort of his best friend. Until of course he was shoved away by the idiot.

"Now, I was quiet and I heard everything you said like a good Hokage should and now it's your turn to listen…"

The devious smile on the blonds' face made a shiver run down his spine.

Would you believe if he told you this wasn't the first time he dreamt with Naruto cornering him somewhere with that smile while he was powerless to stop an incoming doom?

Sasuke really didn't like where this was going… not in the least.

* * *

It has been ages... I haven't been inspired but I promise a new chapter by sunday.


	5. The freedom of a dream

**Chapter 5**

The freedom of a dream

Although Naruto had a general idea of what he would do to make sure Sasuke would remain safe and free, he didn't knew what to expect from said former rogue.

Sakura had warned him to be careful when he approached on the subject of time since it would be counterproductive and dangerous. She had advised him to ask a simple question as a time mark and let Sasuke pinpoint out to him which period of time he had regressed to.

However they didn't have to worry just about the amnesia, as she had recalled, if the former rogue had thought he was dreaming the blond would have to let him think so also in order to avoid further complications.

The blue eyed Hokage had already devised a simple question to know in which moment Sasuke's memory had regressed to and from then it all depended on the onyx eyed, and Sakura's green light.

When he walked confident to the brunet's room with Sakura by his side he never had expected to have to catch an unconscious Sasuke. Naruto had immediately reached for him, with his heart on his throat, thinking that something had happened to him. He noticed how pale and cold the other was and as a reaction his heart shot like an arrow and he started to call his name, when he associated the paleness and cold skin to death.

The minute that took the pink haired girl to check the brunet's vitals and told him the other had just passed out was one of the longest he had lived.

Naruto still hadn't forgotten the time he had lost him.

Carefully, the blond picked up the brunet and carried him back to the bed, where he lied the other down and then sat at the feet of the bed. As soon as the raven haired ninja had regained his senses, Sakura left to take care of the preparations for his discharged, leaving the blond alone to talk with him.

The blue eyed ninja was relieved to hear the brunet's voice even if it had been barely more than a whisper. After what he thought it had been a terrible slip, and an idiotic question, he was finally able to have an idea of until when Sasuke's memory had regressed to. He never expected to have the brunet speaking to him so… well, speaking to him in long sentences, which in Sasuke's case was incredibly rare.

What he had told him, his feelings and thoughts were more then what he had expected, especially because he already knew Sasuke's heart by heart, after they had fought during the war. The only and major difference was that the brunet didn't have so much hate in his heart as what he had expected him to since his memory had regressed. In fact he couldn't pick up any sign of the hate Sasuke had harbored for his brother back then, the only thing he heard was hurt and sadness.

For a moment he thought that just because the brunet had lost his memory didn't mean that his heart had regressed as well. The Sasuke before him didn't have a spot of hate tainting his heart. The Sasuke before him was the same that had helped defeating the Jyuubi and end the war almost at the cost of his life.

Hope began to swell in him as Sasuke continued to speak. By the time the other had reached a more accurate space of time he wasn't able to contain his voice and let out his thoughts exactly. However the knowledge of Sasuke's plan from that point onwards was what left him speechless. Yes, he had known Sasuke's heart but that wasn't the same as his thoughts, so the part where the other told him he would come back to Konoha was the most stunning thing he had ever heard.

He had been inclined to punching the daylights out of the haughty brunet, shout that he was a first class bastard and smile from the sheer happiness of that moment. Naruto didn't expect that his body would move first bringing Sasuke into a close embrace.

Happiness was just then an understated feeling compared to what he was feeling just then.

When he finally pushed the other back, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Now, I was quiet and I heard everything you said like a good Hokage should and now it's your turn to listen…", he said while grinning at Sasuke. "… In this dream I'm the seventh Hokage. You are back to Konoha and to show you what you have been missing all these months we are going on a tour. Do you agree?"

"Hun.", was the response he got from a somewhat unwilling Sasuke.

"I don't know if that was a yes or a no, but it doesn't matter because I'm your Hokage and this was an order! Sasuke… what are you doing?"

Naruto didn't understand why the brunet had backed away from him to lay his head on the pillow as if he was going to sleep.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Are you feeling dizzy again? I can go get you some water."

"Get away from me, Dobe!", was the rash reply he got. "I'm trying to wake up."

"Why?", asked the puzzled blond.

"Because this is a nightmare!", the raven haired shouted before putting the pillow over his head.

"TEME!", the enraged blond shouted before reaching for the pillow, outraged by that reply. " You are not going back to sleep! I have the next two days planned for our tour. "

A tug-o-war with the pillow began with a rather quick conclusion. After Naruto had kneeled over the laid Sasuke, all that it had took to take away the pillow that kept him from seeing the brunet's face was a simple tug. In his euphoria the blond had forgotten the weak condition Sasuke was in, and in realization his grin died in a flash. However as soon as he looked at the other's face he realized something was off.

He had expected Sasuke to get angry but the expression the brunet was currently wearing was one that he had only seen in a few rare times, though he still remembered when he had seen it.

It was embarrassment.

"Sasuke? Are you blushing?"

The blond asked just to make sure that the faint pink shade across the other's face was not actually a sign of fever, however as soon as he finished his sentence, the light shade of pink turned into a more vibrant color, leaving the answer perfectly clear and a very stunned and puzzled Naruto.

"Wh-wha…"

"Get off of me, usuratonkachi! Go away!", the brunet exasperated while struggling under the blond in order to get him away." You sexual harassing Hokage, get off of me!"

And before Naruto could spurt a 'what?', a good directed kick sent him falling on his back on the floor with the help of his surprise.

_Did Sasuke just called me a sexual harassing Hokage?_

"Wha-what the hell, Sasuke! I didn't do anything to you!"

Immediately the blond realized he was indeed a sexual harassing Hokage.

Point one: He had dreams in which Sasuke was the star of his fantasies.

Point two: Even if it wasn't his fault, he did get turned on by such dreams, after all they were _those_ types of dreams.

Point three: He actually had those dreams when he slept with him, in a tight hold nonetheless.

Point four: He had just stood over a rather weakened blushing Sasuke, and for a moment he felt a bit (just a tiny little bit, seriously!), turned on?

It hadn't been his fault! It was those dreams of his that were to blame which in fact were to blame on Konohamaru for his performance with their doubles. And honestly it was also Sasuke's fault for making such a face and telling him to get off! Now he was the one blushing all because the princess got a little self conscious!

_Damnit don't call him a princess he's a guy!_

Luckily or unluckily, Sakura opened the door in that moment and sensing something wrong, she called him by waving her hand to the blonde for him to go outside.

Naruto understood the message and stood silently, putting away his loud thoughts. Before he closed the door behind him, he glanced over his shoulder to see Sasuke with the pillow over his head again.

"Is everything okay? Sasuke still thinks he's sleeping right?", she asked hurriedly.

"Yeah! Everything's okay, why?"

"You were on the floor, baka!"

"Oh! That! It was nothing really.", the blond said a bit too quickly.

The green eyed girl felt a bit of suspicion but since Sasuke hadn't tried to run, she would have to just trust her Hokage… Even if he was a moron.

"Here…", she put some folded clothes with a bowl on top of them into Naruto's hands." I don't know if these are his size so I …"

In that moment realization hit Naruto.

_Oh, right! Sasuke isn't wearing anything besides the hospital gown. That paper thin hospital gown. _

Immediately his ears turned red, as a blurred picture started to form in his mind.

"… Also make sure he eats the porridge since…"

"NO, NO! Shoo, shoo, go away! That's disgusting!"

In his attempt to make that particular dirty image go away, Naruto had unconsciously move his arms, which resulted in throwing the bowl of porridge right into the pink haired girl's head.

"Ups!"

"NARUTO!"

Needless to say, Naruto was punched all the way to the other side of the hospital.

A few minutes later, the blond was again holding the clothes and the bowl of porridge that had medicine hidden in it. The only thing new was the red angry fist shaped marked that adorned his left cheek.

"Make sure he it's all of it. He hasn't eaten food in months and he'll need the extra energy if you want to take him around the town.", an angry Sakura says, with her hands on her hips.

"Hun, hun.", the blue eyed ninja nodded in agreement, he didn't want a matching mark on the other cheek.

"Don't screw up!", she said fuming before leaving.

Honestly, all the pervert dreams about Sasuke had caused him nothing but trouble. He really should get a grip before things got out of hand. He didn't even liked guys, for gods' sake!

The blond entered the room feeling discontent but calmer. Walking in large passes, he didn't realize the brunet was sleeping peacefully, with the pillow under his head, until he actually got to the side of the bed.

At seeing Naruto such a scene he sighed heavily. He wasn't angry at him for falling asleep. He was actually beating himself up for thinking that Sasuke was completely recovered just after he woke up. He obviously wasn't, and yet he was forcing him to get up and go on a tour around Konoha.

The blond knew it was selfish and stupid.

Placing the clothes at the end of the bed, he picked up the bowl and brought it over to Sasuke. He called him gently, so the brunet would wake up. He wanted to at least get him to eat something. Not seeing any stirring from the other, he placed the bowl on the support table, and carefully tucked him under the sheets.

Just when he had finally finished the brunet stirred and opened his eyes. Naruto picked the bowl and offered it to him, with a small smile on his lips.

"I'm not hungry.", Sasuke muttered weakly.

"Just a bite. You'll feel better.", the blond reassured.

The silence and the unwilling cooperation from the brunet left the blond anxious. Their gazes were locked for a good time, without any of them saying anything. Naruto saw tiredness in the long slow blinks of the other's eyes.

Never being the person to give up, the blond did something he never thought he would ever do for someone else. He sat on the bed and slowly but not hesitantly, he picked up the porridge filled spoon and brought it to Sasuke's lips. With their eyes never wandering from each other, the brunet finally complied with his sudden action after a few seconds, turning away his gaze to the spoon and open his mouth just enough for him to swallow.

Naruto breathed out relieved, thinking of how much he was actually enjoying seeing someone eat like that.

Automatically, he repeated the movement this time grinning, while seeing Sasuke swallow tiredly another spoon of porridge.

"Is it good?"

"It's terrible."

"Right, I forgot it was Sakura that cooked this.", the blond sighed.

"You can tell just by looking, dobe. Porridge isn't supposed to be dark brown."

"I never ate porridge so I didn't know.", he said while giving him another spoon.

"I can make it if you want to, but this is just a dream so I don't think that will actually happen."

"Eh… So you can cook?"

"Even a child is able to cook rice properly. Unlike you, some people aren't able to live of just instant ramen and spoiled milk."

"Teme."

The conversation had been calm and somewhat intimate since Sasuke was speaking so openly. With a few more bites, the bowl turned empty, and the brunet turned on his side to sleep, leaving Naruto to put the bowl on the table and on his way to leave.

"Hey, Sasuke? What did you mean with spoiled milk?", the blond asked out of curiosity before leaving.

" Humm… Our first kiss…", the raven haired paused for a bit of adjustment." There was the scent of tooth paste, but I could still taste the ramen… and the spoiled milk. You should check the date of your food, dobe."

The words had been spoken softly and tiredly rather than having a teasing tone; however that didn't change the fact that Naruto was blushing. Not because he had been reminded of drinking spoiled milk the day they had fatefully kissed for the first time but because he still actually remembered that…

"You tasted of tomatoes.", he said before closing the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes to midnight on my time!

Excuse me for any grammar mistakes, I always miss a couple after almost writing for four hours.

Please review, if you agree that this was indeed the best chapter I ever wrote. Honestly it has everything a good chapter should have, it's funny, sad, sweet, with violence and sexual harrasement on the mix!

Review People!

Also I want some feedback about if this story rewritten is better than the original. I'm keeping some ideas so you'll probably notice some things are the same as the other although it's written differently, besides the new ideas of course. The next chapter will be very familiar to it's counterpart since I'm not changing what is good. You guessed right if in the next chapter there will the third kiss... honestly how hard was it to figure it out? I just ended this chapter talking about kisses.

I'll update in a week, if I have internet. Otherwise you'll have to wait until the sixth.


	6. Taking him home

**Chapter 6**

Taking him home

The sun was about to set in the horizon. Another day was about to end, although it wasn't exactly the end of a day for the people in town.

Somewhere in town children playing were being called by their parents to come home, saying their goodbyes to their friends knowing that they would meet again; shop workers that were opened until late at night were preparing for the night costumers; some people were still busy doing errands for dinner or tending to their family already; shinobi out of duty were enjoying the rest of their off day, knowing that tomorrow started another week of endless jobs; and shinobi that were on duty didn't rest and for them the night meant that they would have to work harder.

For Naruto the night meant that he had finished his work has a Hokage for the day. Since he had started to use clones to help him with work he would be done much sooner saving him from staying working over night, although he left the Hokage's tower a lot more tired.

Being a Hokage meant putting the village interest before himself, it was a twenty four seven job. He never thought that he would be so busy but he also thought that it only seem that way because the town was still under construction. There was paperwork everywhere, every day, after the war had ended, and somehow it would always double during the night. There were too many requests and too few shinobi for them.

Even with their win, one eighth of the Konoha shinobi had died during war. The first thing he had done when he became Hokage was to hold a ceremony to honor all the shinobi that had died to protect their world along with the other Kages, whose villages had also lost a similar number of shinobi.

He hadn't been able to hold his tears, nobody had on that day. Lives had been lost, and lives had been saved and the ones who were lost would always be reminded by the ones that lived. Although he knew that, Naruto still felt those losses everyday he would put on hold requests due to lack of active shinobi.

On the other hand, ever since he had started sleeping next to Sasuke in his hospital bed, he felt better. He couldn't explain exactly why, but having the brunet save and sound in an arm's reach calmed him greatly. After all, he was the missing peace to achieve his dream. He would have never had accepted to be the shichidaime otherwise.

That's why, no matter how much he was criticized, he would put Sasuke's well being on the same platform as the village. He would never choose between them, even if that made things more complicated. And if that meant that he would use clones in order to help him finish his work before sunset to go to the hospital to see him, he would.

Today was no different, even if he had already done his work for the rest of the week. When he realized the brunet was still in no condition to walk out of the hospital he had decided to do more work, because even if he had done a week of work in one day, he was still behind.

He was always behind as a matter of fact. His work never seemed to end or at least stabilize for enough time for him to have a life of his one. It had been a month since he had stepped into his new apartment.

His only comfort was knowing that he could spend the rest of his time with Sasuke, even if it was just to sleep besides him.

Walking down the familiar corridor to the former rogue's room, he felt the disappointment of having his plans of walking with Sasuke around the new Konoha, going down the drain. It would have been a change in his routine after months of nonstop work, and more importantly to share the changes in Konoha with the brunet.

When he opened the door, he had forgot that the onyx eyed ninja had woke up from his coma, and was surprised to see Sasuke awake in the middle of dressing a simple dark colored shirt.

For a minute both of them looked at each other not knowing what to say. Naruto was so caught by surprised that for a moment he panicked about what he was going to say to Sasuke to make him believe he was still dreaming, while on the other hand the brunet was simply off.

"You're awake."

The blond almost slapped himself for stating something so obvious even to him.

"I had to go the bathroom.", the raven haired teen responded has naturally has possible.

"Oh…", Naruto was panicking." You're walking."

_If you can walk then you can run. _

"Dobe, stop stating the obvious. It's dumb even for you. But since it's a dream I guess I shouldn't be so surprised."

"You still think you're dreaming?", was the question that the blond wished that had he never said. "I, a… I mean of course you're dreaming! It's a dream! Really!"

"Again, dobe. Stop stating the obvious. Are you still a Hokage?", the brunet asked while sitting on the bed, acting as normal as any other person would.

"Hum… yes, I am.", the blue eyed Hokage quickly replied.

"Are you still taking me on a tour around Konoha?"

For a moment that question lingered on Naruto's mind, while their gazes were locked. When the information finally sank, he grinned widely and replied tiredness and sadness forgotten:

"Yup. I definitely am."

Sasuke then got up from the bed, walking slowly and a bit stiff in his direction. Once he reached Naruto he stopped, and as soon as the blond started to walk so he did. They left the hospital side by side in silence.

Although the blond was happy for having the brunet by his side, he was still anxious about how he would pull his plan off… well he didn't even have a plan, he was going with the flow and that was why he was worried about things going wrong.

He just wanted to protect Sasuke from any unnecessary situations like him running away for example, or harming himself or another one in his attempt to escape.

The blond was so worried thinking about what could go wrong, that he missed the fact that the former rogue was behaving much more carefree than his usual self since he firmly believe that all this was just a dream.

"Where are we going?", the onyx eyed teen question, while staring ahead.

Again caught off guard the blond said the first thing on his mind as usual.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Dobe, aren't you supposed to be the one touring?"

"Well, I'm kind of starving, so maybe we should go to Ichiraku ramen first."

"Ichiraku ramen? Honestly, even in my dreams you're just the same as ever. But I guess that's not a bad thing."

"Let's go then."

Naruto grinned widely before he jumped onto the nearest roof and waited for the brunet to follow. Sasuke however stood hesitant on the street staring at the blond.

"Come on. It's faster this way."

His reassurance seemed to work as the onyx eyed brunet moved slightly in a sign of compliance. For a moment Naruto thought that maybe the other had figured that he wasn't dreaming and was preparing to run away, but Sasuke proved him wrong has soon as he quickly jumped onto his side.

They started to run, the brunet following close behind the blond from roof to roof ignoring the crowd of people that casually walked the busy streets. The streets were noisy and full of live and the more they got nearer to the main streets the louder and livelier it was. The smells from the restaurants and food shops were mouthwatering which only made Naruto more enthusiastic about reaching his goal. He was so entranced on his stomach that he forgot to watch Sasuke along the way, trusting that he was following him.

The blond only remembered to look over his shoulder when he finally reached the ramen shop, to present it to the brunet as a sight of the tour. For some reason Sasuke was not behind him, and immediately he panicked. He was about to perform kage bushin when he was stopped by Moegi and Udon who were running in his direction.

"Naruto-nii-sama!", they yelled at him.

"Moegi, Udon, I don't have time for you now, sorry."

"We know where Sasuke-san is.", the little girl hurriedly said stopping the blond by grabbing his arm.

"Where is he?"

"Follow us."

While they were running, Moegi explained that Konohamaru had spotted him, running on the rooftops along with Sasuke and he decided he wanted to follow them, making her and Udon come along. As they were running right behind them, they noticed that the former rogue was slowing down, and thought that he was set on running away. And once the brunet disappeared by jumping into an alley instead of onto the next rooftop they acted accordingly. Konohamaru said he would go after the former rogue and told them to get Naruto.

On a hand Naruto hoped that Konohamaru would be enough to stop Sasuke, because even weak he was still strong and he could hurt him or someone else, but on the other hand he hoped the brat wouldn't hurt him either.

"Oi, Boss, Moegi, Udon, I'm over here."

Konohamaru was waving at them from an alley of a somewhat busy street. Naruto was relieved to see that things hadn't gotten has bad as he thought. They entered the alley right behind Konohamaru that had entered it has soon as he had got their attention.

The blond slowed his pace finding Sasuke unconscious sitting against the wall bounded.

"What happened?", the blue eyed Hokage asked with his heart on his throat.

"At first I thought he was trying to escape, boss, so I used some rope to catch him right before he hit the floor. As it turned out he was passed out even before I caught him. I tried to wake him up but he isn't responding."

Naruto went white as the words finally sunk in. Sasuke had lost his senses again while running and if it hadn't been for Konohamaru he would have fallen from a third story building to a most certain death.

Kneeling at the brunet's side he tried calling him while taking the ropes off. It seemed it took forever before those stubborn lids lifted to show off cloudy onyx orbs.

"Sasuke how are you feeling? Are you hurt?"

"I fell.", it was the tired mumble that left the brunet's lips.

On the background the three chunin were talking with each other.

"It would be a real bad fall, he fainted just like that?"

"He only woke up today right?"

"Sick people shouldn't leave the hospital right away everyone knows that. What was boss thinking?"

Naruto could only feel his heart aching painfully at each statement. He had been stupid to do this when he knew Sasuke wasn't fit for it, but when he had seen the brunet standing and able to walk he hadn't been able to stop himself. Sasuke had made him think that he was ok when he wasn't, and he had stupidly believed it. If Konohamaru hadn't been stalking them the brunet might have fallen to his death just like that due to the fact that he had been naïve.

And just like that he remembered the time he had almost lost Sasuke during the war, due to the similarity of the situation.

"Konohamaru…", he said stopping the trio from talking."… thank you. Sasuke, can you get on my back?"

The brunet tried, but failed to move even an inch, the only exception was the head when he nodded a no. He didn't have the strength to speak either, the blonde though while he managed a way to put the brunet on his back without him falling. It was easier than what he thought it would be but he heard Sasuke's discomfort.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"You're not fine, teme, now tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, aren't you hungry?", the brunet insisted.

Naruto was about to explode. From what he didn't knew. What he just now realized was that Sasuke was forsaking his well being for his sake again. Being a dream or not the fact was that he had been pushing himself because he wanted to make him happy when it should've been the other way around. He had underestimated Sasuke's aptitude to sense other's emotions.

"Sasuke, why didn't you jump to the roof like I did before when I told you it would be the fastest way?", Naruto asked to confirm what he had already concluded.

"I didn't think I could make it. But it's a dream so, I just told myself I could and I jumped."

Naruto could've sworn his heart had shrunk with guilt at that reply. Sasuke wasn't fit physically or mentally. What was worse was that most likely the brunet was probably just following him like a duckling would because he didn't know what else to do in _his_ dream.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

The blue eyed blond said before starting to walk slowly, so the onyx eyed young man wouldn't be so uncomfortable. He said his goodnights to Konohamaru and the rest of the gang before walking back into the street.

This time he paid attention to Sasuke, and every time he felt the other was distressed he slowed down or stopped completely so he could have a chance to recover. It would take a lot of time to get back to the hospital this way, nonetheless he did not mind, it was for Sasuke's sake.

It had been his mistake to take him out of the hospital, no matter how much better the brunet had looked, he should've know better than to trust Sasuke when he was this weakened. He had fallen for that to many times now, and all the shame and guilt he felt weren't enough to compensate all the distress he had caused for his mistake.

All he wanted know was to take the former rogue back to the hospital, take him to bed, feed him medicine and lie on his side while he slept.

"Naruto."

The blond stopped anxious, thinking that lost in the depth of his guilt he had once again made Sasuke feel discomfort.

"Are you ok?"

"Are you mad?", the brunet asked.

"Yes. But not at you."

"Why not? It's my fault."

"It's not your fault, teme. You're sick and besides you're my responsibility."

Naruto felt Sasuke's forehead on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry.", was the broken voice that the brunet managed to speak.

The brunet started to shudder lightly, gripping weakly at the blonds' shoulder. The blond turned his head only to see the black. In that solemn moment the guilt evaporated, he had decided what he could do to make Sasuke's _dream_ a good one.

"Do you want to go home?", the blue eyed ninja asked.

"I don't have one.", was the expected answered he got.

"I'll be your home. I'll be your family… If you let me. Please, Sasuke, let me."

The shuddering tuner to spasms, Sasuke hadn't been able to hold his tears, and Naruto started to feel his left shoulder wet.

"Please be my home, Naruto.", was the broken reply between silenced hiccups.

Those words were enough to set Naruto free from guilt and doubt. It didn't matter if for Sasuke it was just a dream, for him it was as well a dream come true. He was going to take Sasuke home with him, it was all that mattered.

Like this, he could wait and hope for Sasuke's memory to come back.

He didn't had to feel the need to rush things anymore.

His life right now was not perfect, but it sure as hell was close.

Really close.

* * *

Okay this chapter sucks! Sorry, I'll be updating the good stuff on the next chapter. I'm promising nudity, kissing, yelling and a hell of lots of embarrasing situations and drama!


	7. A pervert worst than Jiraiya

A pervert worst than Jiraiya

Naruto couldn't begin to describe the feeling of walking into his new house, with Sasuke on his back sleeping. It was something so unreal and dream like that he himself began to wonder if all of this was just a dream. Either his or Sasuke's he couldn't tell, all he knew was that he had never been so happy and fulfilled in his life.

Walking down the yet to be clean hall, he could tell the brunet had long gone fell asleep after crying on his shoulder for almost half an hour. He was relieved to find that he had still some self restrain left in him after all this overload of emotions because he had been very close to hug him in a public place. And that hug would leave nothing to the imagination, he was sure he would've hold him in a very close embrace while holding the brunet's head and waist protectively to let the other cry on his shoulder.

That thought was still itching in his head, and when he laid Sasuke on his bed he couldn't help but gently cup one of his cheeks and follow the trace of dried tears with his thumb. The blond sighed deeply not sure why he was doing it. He just felt relief in doing so.

He hurriedly changed his clothes and went to bed, not resisting the urge of falling asleep, next to the brunet under the sheets. Like always his body was warm against his, and he had long ago decided that he really liked that feeling.

What Naruto didn't expect was to Sasuke to roll around in his sleep, away from him. A vein immediately popped in his forehead. Awake or asleep Sasuke always managed to get away from him, and that was going to end, tonight.

"Oh, no you don't you, bastard! I'm keeping you close, I'm never letting you out of my sight again, and when I'm sleeping I'll be dammed to let you roll away from me. I'll even tie you up to me, so you better behave. Dammit you're making me sound like a pervert!", the blond said has he pushed the brunet against him and hold him close.

"You are a pervert.", a sleepy mumble was heard. "Ero-dobe."

"You… You! I! You! Dammit! Don't call me that! Sasuke, take that back! Dammit!" , Naruto yelled almost soundless.

The blond was downright outraged to be called by the same nick name he had put on Jiraiya sensei. Sasuke was making him sound like a freaking pervert that wrote erotic novels and did research on hot springs as an excuse to see naked women. Hell, he admitted he was kind of a pervert but he wasn't that much of a pervert! After all Jiraya was the biggest pervert he knew…

_Wait if Sasuke thought of this name does it mean that I'm the biggest pervert he ever met? I'm a bigger pervert than Ororchimaru?_

"Ero-dobe.", the brunet said before bringing his body closer to the blond and sigh satisfied.

"It's your fault you know. Me turning into a dirty minded old man. I can't even sleep decently anymore if I don't sleep with you. As soon as you get better and recover your memory I'm going to make you take responsibility.", the blond said before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

Naruto woke up the next morning torn between dread and bliss, as he woke up covered in sweat and hot like hell. If he was asked the sweat and the hotness was due to the fact that he had slept too close to someone in the middle of summer. Point being that this was a very normal occurrence and he could use it as a perfect accurate excuse. The truth however was that he had yet again another _extremely_ _pleasant_ dream, a dream that required him to bathe and change his sheets.

Regardless of the predicament the blond Hokage was in, he was still in an incredible good mood, due to the events of last night. The words Sasuke spoke kept replaying in his mind making him forget that he had urgent business to tend to, starting with a bath.

The blond was currently sprawled over the big bed while Sasuke, as soon as the opportunity showed that night, had rolled way until he reached the edge of the mattress. Blue orbs glanced at the far away body and suddenly Naruto didn't know if he should be pissed off his mind or relieved that the brunet hadn't been close to him when that pleasant dream occurred.

Naruto choked as he recalled the dream. He knew too much of Sasuke's body for his own good taken that the dream had been again clearly vivid and accurate regarding it. His only surprise was the extravagant and provocative kimono that the brunet in his dream wore. He had never actually seen one so exuberant and crimson red, making the brunet's pale complexion shine more than what reality would ever allow. If he closed his eyes he could faintly distinct golden embroidery, the translucent sashes curling up the spread pale legs and even pearls scattered all over in entrancing design. The rest was just like all the dreams he had so far. It started with Sasuke teasing him over something he forgets the moment he woke and the next things he knew he was kissing him ferociously. He then starts stripping the brunet and between the glances he takes at his body he kisses every nick of skin he can reach. He feels hot and good by the time he pushes him down and starts pressing their bodies together rhythmically. At some point the moaning and the rocking and burning sensation under him make him reach his climax.

Sasuke was right.

He was a freaking pervert.

He was a freaking pervert for dreaming about his best friend in provocative clothes under him and moaning.

If Sasuke ever found out about this he would be killed. Heck, if Sakura found out he would be brought back to life and then murdered a second time.

Deciding it was time for his bath, the blond jumped out of the bed not even looking at the time. He was on vacation until Sasuke was recovered enough to at least not faint while walking. However appearance was everything and quickly he performed bushin no jutsu and sent one clone to the tower and another one to watch Sasuke.

With that finally done, Naruto resumed walking to his bathroom to draw his bath. It only took him a few minutes to take his shower and get properly dressed. He didn't want to leave the brunet unattended after what had happened last night. The blonde was going to watch him like a hawk, either it was eating, sleeping, or going to the bathroom he wouldn't leave him alone for one second… and he meant that without sounding like the complete pervert that he actually was.

Brushing aside those thoughts, he hurriedly stepped into the room, not finding his clone, Sasuke or the bed shits. Turns out his clone had decided to take Sasuke to the couch while it took care of erasing the evidences of the crime.

The blond approached the brunet sleeping on the two sits orange sofa, wondering if he was feeling better than what he did last night. It was however clearly evident by the sick paleness on his face that he wasn't. Afraid that the brunet had again slipped into a coma, he gently shook him in order to get some response that he was only sleeping. Sasuke moved his fingers but nothing less, putting Naruto only a bit at peace.

After the clone had finished making the bed, the blond ordered him to get Sakura from the hospital so she could check on the brunet and bring more medicine he could mix with his food. He was already expecting a lash out from her and he preferred that then to see the former rogue sick.

Carefully, he picked up the brunet and brought him back to the bed with now clean sheets. It wasn't cold; on the otherwise it was very warm since it was summer, so Naruto decided that a blanket would be too much to cover him with.

Once he started to feel hungry, he again performed a kage bushin to watch over the former rogue while he went to the kitchen. Everything in it was new and barely used since he never cooked anything but boiling water for his instant ramen, like Sasuke had pointed out he couldn't cook for his life. It was more than obvious that sick people couldn't eat ramen and therefore he didn't anything to feed the sick brunet. His only option would be to buy porridge directly at a restaurant and since he was already buying out he might as well buy ramen along from Ichiraku.

The blond then sent the previous clone on that errand and took its place at Sasuke's side. He still hadn't woken up, and it didn't seem like he would soon.

It wasn't long enough until the memory of his fist clone came back showing him an angry Sakura punching the daylights of him, after he told him what had happened the previous night. It had hurt like hell, and he had deserved it. He could only wonder how bad she would punch him if she knew about his little fantasies about Sasuke.

Soon after that, Sakura was at his door, with a face that said '_Don't talk to me you're despicable'._

"Can I come in?", she said before entering any way.

"Good morning Sakura-chan. Huff!"

The punch he receiver to his stomach hadn't been strong enough to send him fly away but still hurt badly.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"In my room he's sleeping."

"When I told you that you could take Sasuke out of the hospital I remember that I strictly forbid you from making him do anything that was strenuous. Last time I checked using Chakra and run over the roofs was considerate as such. Just because he is a ninja that doesn't mean he will be recovered enough to do such things. Losing conscious is the least of the worries, he could have broken something, or his heart might've been beating too slowly and that's why he lost his senses. I told you that if anything happened you were to bring him immediately to the hospital but instead you brought him here. And what about your work as Hokage? You can't send clones to do it for you. I know you're worried about Sasuke-kun but you should've done the other way around and let a clone watch over him while you're at the Hokage's tower.

"I'm sorry."

"Well then, after I check on Sasuke-kun you'll be bringing him back to the hospital and then you'll go straight to the office.", she said while walking down the corridor.

"I'm not doing that.", Naruto said stopping her on her tracks. "I'm sorry that I didn't do what you said when it came to Sasuke's health, but I'm not going to put him in the hospital with a clone and leave for work."

"What are you saying, Naruto? It's what you've been doing these past few months, what's wrong about that?"

"These past few months, sucked! They sucked big time. I spent most of my time as Hokage either frustrated or exhausted. I've been working everyday from dawn to dusk, and I was criticized for not doing my work because I spent a little more than thirty minutes at the hospital hoping that that day would be the day that Sasuke woke up. Then I actually stopped coming at all because of it and I started overworking so I wouldn't feel guilty about not visiting my best friend. I could barely sleep thinking about it, and one night he's kidnapped and I almost blew up half the forest to bring him back. I was about to lose it, and apparently the only thing that made it better was to sleep next to Sasuke in the same bed. Now he has woken up, he can't remember a series of big events in our lives and I'm afraid he'll leave or hurt himself and you're telling me I can't stay with him because I have work to do? I'm not saying I won't work, I just want one week. A miserable one week to make sure he is safe and healthy enough to reassure me he isn't going to die or leave the moment I look away. And unlike what you hear from the elders I'm not going to let anyone throw Sasuke into jail once he gets better. He's staying with me for now. Just give me this week and if he doesn't get better I'll bring him to the hospital, either way I'll go to do my work as Hokage at the end of week."

There was a pregnant pause until Sakura broke the silent.

"I understand Hokage-sama. I'll check on Sasuke-kun and then I'll take my leave."

Sakura entered his room but he didn't follow her. Instead he went back to the living room and lied heavily on the couch. He was angry at himself for being so rough to Sakura. He was angry that she was angry at him. He was angry at the fact that somehow when he they spoke liked this he seemed to love her a little less. It was a ridiculous though however. He loved her dearly. He loved her enough to know that he should give up on loving her, although he never would.

It's funny how love was so different depending on the people. He loved Sakura enough to give her up, however he loved Sasuke enough to never give up on him no matter what. He had concluded long ago that he could live without Sakura loving him back but he couldn't live without Sasuke in his life.

He still recalled the time Sakura told him to give up on Sasuke because he no longer needed to prove himself to her, when the truth was he never intended to do it for her. In the beginning it had, but only a little. He had mostly done it because he wanted to save the brunet from himself. Somehow that time seemed so far away although it had happened about one year ago.

The sound of a door closing made Naruto sit and then rise from the couch. Sakura was done with the check up and he wanted to know how the brunet was. The pink haired girl as if she had read his mind spoke.

"He's exhausted. His body won't be able to sustain any more strain without succumbing. You'll have to let him sleep for now, but in order for him to recover fully you need to feed him at least three times a day, and make him drink medicine with it. I think that a week will be enough to see progress in his health. I don't think you'll have to worry about him finding out he isn't dreaming, in the state that he is he won't remember anything. He's able to create new memories, which means the amnesia is temporary; he'll start remembering with time. The reason he won't remember anything from now on will be because of the medicine and exhaustion combined. I'll leave medicine enough to last for a week."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan.", the blue eyed hokage smiled.

"Good luck, Naruto."

The blond saw her to the door, and when he opened his clone carrying both his breakfast and Sasuke's came in while the pink haired girl left. He waved her a small goodbye but she didn't look back.

* * *

Okay I need your thoughts! I know this wasn't I promised exactly but at least there was some kind of action. The idea or Ero-dobe as been stuck to my mind for a bit now, I'll probably make Sasuke say also Seku Hara (Sexual Harrasing) Hokage more times as well. I'll be updating soon.


End file.
